


最难抵挡耳边的风眼底的月

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 写个上吧，还有一段是有人突然敲门，今天写不完了有dirty talk水管工 X 寂寞少年有冰牛奶使用捆绑/不情愿（情愿？）
Kudos: 9





	最难抵挡耳边的风眼底的月

“第一次吗？”  
阿飞一边吮吸着鸣人的锁骨，一边低声发问。他身上有工作之后的汗水灰尘，白色手套上还带着肮脏的擦痕。鸣人“嗯”“唔”地回答了几声，他的下身像已经被人握住揉捏一样般迅速勃起，阿飞身上的气味夹杂着洗衣液的味道，闻起来竟然有点薄荷的冷味，鸣人印象中并没有薄荷的洗衣液，这或许是沐浴露的气味。

他脑子里尚有一点意识，在阿飞亲了他脖颈留下一个接一个紫红的吸痕的中途休息时间，他推了推阿飞坚实的胸膛——这个男人的肌肉硬的像铁，鸣人面红耳赤地咬着牙，“别这样！”

“要我当坏人吗？你演不得不服从的可怜主妇？”阿飞双手攥住鸣人的乳头，像拧螺丝钉一样旋转，鸣人的乳头一下子就硬的像小石头一般，鼓出了圆圆的形状。

阿飞的手套没有摘，那些粗糙的毛刺榨着肉嫩的乳孔，鸣人像溺水的人一样短促地哼了几声，感觉自己的乳头被强暴了，那种瘙痒简直是从身体内部长出来的一样，而阿飞是埋下种子的人。

鸣人用手扶着桌子让自己能站住，他犹豫再三，视线紧盯着阿飞坦诚的脸。阿飞却专注于观察他的乳头，嘴巴里的话不停，“你是内陷乳，需要我把它吸出来吗？”

“……不需要！”鸣人的声音陡然拔高，但这对事态没有帮助，阿飞像那些隐晦的片子里的男主角捧起一对乳房一样对待鸣人薄薄的胸肌，他低下头，嘴巴开合，舌头就裹了上来。

那股吸力，鸣人并不知道哺乳期的婴儿是不是这样吸奶，他有种苦不堪言的疼痒泛上来，便小声呻吟道，“别……别吸那么用力！我没有奶啊！”

“都说了是帮你吸出来，内陷乳很奇怪吧。”阿飞又咬了咬，他略略吐气，在嘴巴里形成一个空腔，包裹在乳头上时像抽气筒一样紧。鸣人手足无措地推着阿飞的肩膀，一边感觉乳尖一个从来没被碰过的地方被一寸寸拔开，最终“啵”的一声轻响，阿飞的嘴松开，而鸣人自己的乳头翻了出来，比平时看要肿大将近一倍，充血变得嫩红，简直就像泌乳期的女孩子。

“怎么会这样？”鸣人脸红起来，他努力把睡衣的衬扣起来，意乱情迷之后的冷静最为尴尬，他一直系到领口才停住，那个涨涨的乳粒却固执地顶起一点，鸣人就当做没看见，颇难为情地说，“你走吧，酬劳在玄关的柜子上。”

阿飞活动了一下脖子的筋骨，他的嘴唇都是水光，因为过分吮吸也微微肿了，泛着一种肉欲的情色。这个男人把工装外套挂在左手臂弯，上身只套着一件黑色工字背心，结实的肌肉毫不掩饰地展露出来。偏偏他的眼睛黑的没有一丝情欲。

鸣人每次跟阿飞视线交错，总觉得自己的欲望丑陋的无所适从。他见阿飞不动，便越过阿飞，想去开门。没成想阿飞一下子紧贴着他的后背，把他拽进怀里，手像地铁痴汉一样胡乱地抚摸，鸣人还是少年的体格，被阿飞按在怀里挣脱不开。阿飞的手顺利就把他的裤子扒了下来，粗糙的手捏着屁股上的肉，像揉一个发酵面团一样用力，鸣人控制不住尖叫起来，阿飞便笑着咬住他的耳朵，低声道，“都勃起了呢，你这个色情狂。”

鸣人像一只待宰的绵羊，上半身虽然套好了睡衣，下半身却淫乱地赤裸。他不断地想往前爬，却因为阿飞制住了他的一只手，变得像用屁股蹭着阿飞的下体滑来滑去。而最不妙的是，在这过程中，他意识到臀缝时不时会被一个硬而火热的东西顶到。

等到鸣人快精疲力尽的时候，他瘫软在阿飞怀里。男人的手臂很有力，牢牢地勒着他的胸腹，见他挣扎力小，就把他拖到沙发旁边的地毯上放下，下身与他紧密地贴着。鸣人的汗水开始涌流，他意识到这是他在厕所自慰时的性幻想，真实发生时，他的性快感便成倍的叠升，阴茎涨的发红，在地毯上留下几点精斑。

阿飞从工具箱里找出一些绳子，把鸣人的手和脚捆住，又拿了黑色胶贴封住了鸣人的嘴巴。他做完这一切，像是满意了一样在鸣人旁边蹲下来，抚摸鸣人的脸颊，“不要乱动，等我回来。”

他说着，就站起来，往另一个方向去。鸣人在他离开的时间里努力地挣扎，可是阿飞绑的手法很巧妙，除了把手砍掉，凭蛮力是很难在短时间内解开的。他感到无望，生理泪水从眼眶流出去，下体却在不断与地毯摩擦的过程中涨的更痛，好想要高潮……  
这个想法把他自己吓到了。

阿飞过了差不多一分钟就回来了，他洗了个脸，睫毛和额发都被水沾湿了，显出一种凌乱的色欲来。鸣人一看到他，就“唔唔”地叫起来。阿飞晃了晃从冰箱里拿出来的盒装牛奶，他已经把吸管插好了，“没有润滑，你将就一下。”

什么意思？什么叫没有润滑？用什么将就？  
鸣人的瞳孔一下子紧缩了，他努力在地上蠕动着想往后退。阿飞满不在意地半跪下来，一只膝盖压住鸣人的一条腿，迫使鸣人把腿张开。接着他就挤了一下盒装牛奶，那些冰冷的奶液一下子从吸管口溅射出来，淌过鸣人大腿内侧后又流到了下侧一点的肛口，温度太凉，穴口一下子收缩起来。

鸣人像虾米一样弓起身体，眼神涣散开来。阿飞腾了一只手随便揉了揉他阴茎，他就弓起背，射了出来，精液溅的地毯上都是。阿飞像按摩一样揉着鸣人的大腿内侧，他手套已经脱了，手指内侧的茧硬邦邦的，鸣人在他的抚摸下不自觉地扭着腰，嘴巴发出像处女一样迷茫的叫声。  
TBC.


End file.
